Eddy Raja's pirates
Eddy Raja's pirates are a band of ruthless Indonesian pirates that appear in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and briefly in Uncharted: Eye of Indra. They are the main group of enemies encountered throughout the first half of the game. They are led by Eddy Raja, an old rival of Nathan Drake. Uncharted: Eye of Indra The pirates appear in Uncharted: Eye of Indra episode 2. They storm Nate's room along with Eddy. A short fight then occurs between Nate and the pirates before Rika Raja, Eddy's sister, explains the situation. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' The pirates are the most common enemies in Chapters 1-12 of Drake's Fortune in which, under orders from Eddy, they hunt down Nate, relentlessly trying to kill him. The pirate's are armed with PM-9mm pistols, AK-47 and M4 assault rifles, M79 grenade launchers, Micro-9mm submachine guns, Wes-44 magnum pistols, RPG-7 rocket launchers, and Moss-12 and SAS-12 shotguns, they are also equipped with Mk-NDI grenades, which they occasionally use to flush Nate out of cover. Very rarely, they will also use mounted turrets to try and keep Nate in cover, while some other pirates attempt to flank him. The pirates are usually found guarding various areas on the island, such as the Ancient Fortress and the Flooded City. Eddy and his pirates are later revealed to be working for Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro's mercenary organization, in order to recover the El Dorado treasure and receive a share of the profits. Most of the pirates are killed in the Treasure Vault by the Descendants, including Eddy. The remains of the pirates' operation is discovered at the end by Victor Sullivan, who robs them of their treasure, to compensate for the loss of El Dorado. One particular pirate (unnamed in the game) is available as a skin, and returns in the multiplayer mode Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, now named Prakoso, after purchasing the Siege Expansion Pack. Another pirate named Mac was available after purchasing the Sidekick Skin Pack. Nationalities The many different pirates (who obviously don't know very much English) come mostly from one country, Indonesia (the birthplace of Mr. Raja). They may also come from numerous African and South American countries, or any other countries populated mainly by residents of darker skin tones. Some, if not all, are most likely from the slums of their homelands, given their rugged, tough, and apparently rude attitude. Enemies While Nate is the main foe of the pirates, they were found by Eddy to be continuously dwindling in numbers, despite the only known killer being Nate. Eddy believed the island was cursed, somewhat proven correct later by the appearance of the Descendants. The helpless pirates would obliviously walk over the fatal wire traps set up on the island by the Descendants. Nate is confused by this at first, wondering why there would be traps (which he believes the pirates have made) set up when their own men are roaming around. He later discovers a trap made from the wreckage of Sully's downed plane, along with an inhuman footprint, indicating that they were not made by the pirates, however Nate does know this at the time. Weapons *Gun Turret Appearances ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' * Chapter 1 - Ambushed * Chapter 4 - Plane-wrecked * Chapter 5 - The Fortress * Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past * Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan * Chapter 8 - The Drowned City * Chapter 9 - To the Tower * Chapter 10 - The Customs House * Chapter 11 - Trapped * Chapter 12 - Heading Upriver * Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? (Cutscene/Corpse) * Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault * Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves '' Pirate MP skin.jpg|Prakoso F9fff4ecbb1fffd01ad89996d52f02321ba7c1ea.jpg|Mac Several pirates also appear as multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2. Prakoso was available with the special edition of the game, but later become paid DLC. Mac can be used after purchasing the Sidekick Skin Pack. Gallery Eddy Raja.png|The pirate's leader, Eddy Raja File:Prakoso_render.jpg|Prakoso's multiplayer skin in Uncharted 2. File:Βυγθ.jpg|Naughty Dog Prakoso M79jjh.jpg|One of Eddy's grenadiers trying to kill Drake with a grenade launcher Nate punches pirates private.jpg|No children for you! Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Eddy Raja's Pirates Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Male Characters Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Factions